


Un luogo di pace

by Lia483



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s3e11 Nevermore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin da quando era arrivato sulla Terra, aveva visto il dolore di ogni persona che conosceva, aveva visto ferite, cuori spezzati, dolori oltre l'immaginabile.<br/> Lui stesso aveva sofferto, ricordava ancora quando era stato rinchiuso in una di quelle di gabbie sul Mount Weather, come una bestia da macello, e aveva visto una delle sue più care amiche che veniva trapanata senza pietà.<br/> Eppure, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato, aveva sempre mantenuto in un punto del proprio cuore un luogo dove rifugiarsi, dove c'era la pace e dove poteva stare con la propria famiglia.<br/> Lì ricordava il sorriso di suo padre e il profumo dolce di sua madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un luogo di pace

Fin da quando era arrivato sulla Terra, aveva visto il dolore di ogni persona che conosceva, aveva visto ferite, cuori spezzati, dolori oltre l'immaginabile.  
Lui stesso aveva sofferto, ricordava ancora quando era stato rinchiuso in una di quelle di gabbie sul Mount Weather, come una bestia da macello, e aveva visto una delle sue più care amiche che veniva trapanata senza pietà.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato, aveva sempre mantenuto in un punto del proprio cuore un luogo dove rifugiarsi, dove c'era la pace e dove poteva stare con la propria famiglia.  
Lì ricordava il sorriso di suo padre e il profumo dolce di sua madre. Lì erano insieme.  
Ora non c'era niente.  
Quel luogo era stato distrutto. Lui stesso l'aveva distrutto, si era macchiato del sangue di quel posto pieno di pace. Non riusciva a guardarsi dentro, dove ancora vedeva le immagini della madre che si accasciava al suolo senza nemmeno riconoscerlo in volto, senza aver nemmeno capito che era stato il suo stesso figlio a spararle.  
Ora voleva concentrarsi solo su quello che c'era fuori, aveva un compito da svolgere, doveva aiutare Raven, come non aveva potuto aiutare sua madre. Lavorò febbrilmente intorno a lei, con espressione seria e decisa, correndo poi fuori per usare la batteria dell'auto quando quella che avevano recuperato non servì a niente.  
Era più facile pensare che non ci fosse stata altra soluzione per salvare sé stesso e Octavia, era più facile pensare agli altri che a quello che aveva fatto.  
Poi la verità.  
Sentì il buio avvolgerlo, non era sicuro di vedere bene, mentre si staccava da Raven e gli altri, quella verità che distruggeva tutti i muri che si era creato intorno negli ultimi dieci minuti.  
Avrebbe potuto salvare sua madre, avrebbe potuto toglierle quel chip maledetto dietro il collo e stare di nuovo insieme, invece adesso non c'era più niente. Lui aveva distrutto ogni possibilità di riaverla indietro.  
"Avrei potuto salvarla... avrei potuto salvare mia madre..." disse, la voce rotta mentre chiudeva gli occhi per restare in quel buio intriso di dolore e di rabbia.  
Quanta rabbia si sentiva dentro, sembrava tutta quella che si era accumulata nel suo corpo da quando era venuto lì sulla Terra.  
"Monty..."  
La voce di Jasper fu un colpo che non poteva sopportare e si ritirò all'istante quando sentì il suo tocco, urlando di non toccarlo.  
"Tu non hai il diritto di toccarmi!"  
Non riuscì ad evitare i suoi occhi marroni, anche se fu appena un secondo, e li vide disperati, spezzati dal suo rifiuto.  
E nella rabbia, pensò che era giusto.  
Occhio per occhio.  
Quante volte, in quelle settimane, Jasper l'aveva rifiutato, allontanato, facendogli pesare una decisione di cui ancora si pentiva e che forse non avrebbe mai superato, anche se non era stato direttamente coinvolto in essa come Clarke e Bellamy?  
Uscì di corsa e si sedette nell'auto, passandosi le braccia intorno alle gambe, tremando.  
Le lacrime cadevano già sulle sue guance, quando sentì un braccio avvolgerlo forte, un tocco familiare e femminile, ma abbastanza solido e autoritario da non poterlo respingere come aveva fatto con il suo ex migliore amico.  
Posò il viso contro la spalla di Octavia e continuò a piangere, per lunghi e incessanti minuti, finché gli altri non li raggiunsero per andare via da quel posto il più in fretta possibile.


End file.
